Veritas
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape sobrevive y casualmente despierta en una cama de San Mungo junto a los esposos Longbottom, tras semanas de estar inconsciente gracias a la mordida de Nagini. Seriamente afectado por el terrible daño que la maldición Cruciatus les ha causado, decide enfocar su nueva oportunidad de vida en reproducir aquella complicada poción que les devuelve la cordura temporalmente.
1. Chapter 1

Veritas

A pedido de TooLate503

Bien, otro Snamione a pedido y ésta vez, es Dora Michelle quien está emocionada por empezar un nuevo proyecto. Normalmente ella escribe los primeros capítulos y me suele advertir si tenemos mucho trabajo, pero la idea le gustó tanto que no se negó y pues aquí me tienen. Espero que les guste y también a mi amigo solicitante, y ya saben que cualquier duda o comentario me la pueden hacer llegar a través de WhatsApp _*si tienen, no más envíenme un mensaje privado con sus números y yo les añadiré*_ o por mensaje privado. Trataré de responder todos los reviews que pueda, por eso les imploro que comenten si leen _(ya que de eso vivimos aquellos que intentamos el difícil oficio de escribir, ya sea sólo para entretención)_.

Título: Veritas. — del latín _"llevar una vida correcta"_.

Personajes: Snape/Hermione/Neville/Luna, etc.

Pairing: Snamione/Luna*Neville.

Summary: Severus Snape sobrevive y casualmente despierta en una cama de San Mungo junto a los esposos Longbottom, tras semanas de estar inconsciente gracias a la mordida de Nagini. Seriamente afectado por el terrible daño que la maldición Cruciatus les ha causado, decide enfocar su nueva oportunidad de vida en reproducir aquella complicada poción que les devuelve la cordura temporalmente. Su mayor aspiración es dar con la fórmula para la cura total y definitiva, y para ello necesitará la ayuda de la estudiante más brillante que pisó Hogwarts, desde su época como profesor en la institución. Aunque no tardarán en recibir la visita de un viejo enemigo.

Escrito en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Severus Snape. Queremos intentar algo nuevo y en dado caso que no les guste, lo modificaremos.

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, excepto la trama y algún OC. Los personajes como Snape, Neville, Hermione, Luna y aquellos que sean fácilmente reconocibles a tu vista, le pertenecen a JK Rowling y al universo de Harry Potter. No pretendo obtener alguna retribución monetaria con mi trabajo y mi única intención es la de entretener a los lectores.

* * *

" _Buenos días, señor Snape."_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuché, al abrir los ojos luego de semanas o meses de estar inconsciente. Una mujer joven de tez blanca y pálida, con largo y brillante cabello rubio, además de ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo, no tardó en sonreírme y caminar en dirección a las cortinas de mi ventana, abriéndolas de par en par y dándole paso al aire fresco y a los cálidos rayos del sol de la mañana. Supongo era de mañana, no tenía la más mínima idea y la mujer no tardó en notarlo.

\- 24 de diciembre. – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba junto a mí para colocar un par de almohadas tras mi espalda y nivelar mi cuerpo, de tal manera que pudiera sentarme cómodamente. – ha dormido un buen tiempo, pero nos alegra poder contarlo como uno más de los vivos. Mi nombre es Susan Finn y soy una de las sanadoras a cargo de usted, señor Snape.

-¿24… de diciembre? – apenas y logré susurrar, dudando que siquiera pudiera entenderme alguna cosa. Mi garganta se sentía pesada y mi voz rasposa, no me acostumbraba al nuevo sonido grave que provenía de mis cuerdas vocales. Mi boca en general, ardía a cada palabra que lograba decir pero me dio la impresión de que ella logró entenderme, porque asintió y acto seguido colocó su mano sobre mi frente y tomó mi temperatura.

\- Sí, ¡casi navidad! Mucha suerte. Durante todo este tiempo, recibió un par de visitas e incluso regalos. – me dijo y me pregunté si había escuchado mal. Podía estar herido o en recuperación, como fuera, pero no era tonto y sabía bastante bien quién era. ¿Quién podría querer visitarme? – La directora Minerva McGonagall vino un par de veces e incluso le dejó un par de libros que quizá le gustaría leer. El señor Harry Potter, trajo su varita y el resto de sus pertenencias. ¡Oh, incluso trajo a sus tres hijos. Ellos estaban tan entusiasmados en poder conocerlo! En especial el pequeño Albus Severus.

¿Albus Severus? Debí haber fruncido el ceño, puesto que la enfermera volvió a asentir y a sonreír. Se inclinó junto a la mesa de noche y no tardó en tomar una caja de tamaño considerable, quitándole la tapa y colocándola sobre mis piernas y de tal manera que yo pudiera ver el contenido sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Pude distinguir un par de libros y tomé el primero que tenía a mi vista. _"365 días de pociones e ingredientes para escoger"_ , tenía una pequeña nota y no tardé en reconocer la pulcra caligrafía de Minerva: _"Sé que ya pasaron un par de esos 365 días, pero creo que siempre puedes leer desde el primer día que despiertes y de alguna forma, seguir adelante para descubrir las páginas de aquellos días que te perdiste. En fin, un motivo más para vivir."_ No pude evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras y me di cuenta de que todos los músculos de mi rostro, hasta el más minúsculo de ellos, estaban entumecidos hasta el punto de apenas sentirlos. Miré mi vieja varita y apenas pude reconocerla, luego de tanto tiempo inconsciente. No tenía muchos objetos personales, pero una pequeña botella no tardó en llamar mi atención.

\- La trajo el señor Potter y dice que contiene un par de recuerdos que querrá recuperar. – Asentí y continué mirando el contenido de la caja. – Tiene unos hijos muy adorables, Albus Severus no podía esperar para conocer a uno de los hombres a quien le debía su nombre. Si usted quisiera, en algún momento, podría informarle al señor Potter que ya ha despertado y así podrá conversar con él y conocer a sus hijos.

Cuántas vueltas había dado el mundo mientras estuve inconsciente. La sanadora continuó sonriéndome y de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron en lo que pensé, se trataba de más recuerdos de las visitas que había recibido.

\- Incluso la pequeña Lily Luna Potter, le trajo un obsequio. – me dijo, señalando una tarjeta que se encontraba en una esquina de la caja. – Dijo que le haría sentir mucho mejor, una vez que la leyera. Es una niña preciosa, con tan sólo 8 años de edad y muy despierta. También está el joven James Sirius Potter, un chiquillo muy desprendido y tan diferente de sus dos hermanos menores.

No pude evitar volver a sonreír con cierto sarcasmo y una expresión de ello, brotó de mis labios. _"James Sirius Potter"_ , una buena herencia y seguramente revoltoso como sus antepasados. Miré el resto de la caja y tomé otro par de libros que Minerva había dejado.

" _No estoy segura de qué tipo de libros te gusta leer, pero pensé que quizá una novela de misterio podría entretenerte. Éste viejo libro, me hizo mucha compañía en tiempos difíciles, devanándome los sesos en descifrar la verdad escrita, en vez de pensar en todos los problemas en el exterior." "Sleepy Hollow"_ además de otro libro que me pareció haber leído alguna vez _"Sweeney Todd"._

\- Muy pronto volveré con el desayno, por si quiere comenzar alguno de esos libros o leer alguna carta. Aquellos que no lo visitaron, al menos enviaron una carta. Después de la muerte de Voldemort, se convirtió en un personaje famoso y en su honor, Harry Potter ordenó que un cuadro se colgara en Hogwarts. Nadie pensó que sobreviviría pero yo tenía la esperanza de que pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Se la merece en verdad.

No dije nada mientras ella caminaba en dirección a la puerta y cerraba suavemente. Jamás había experimentado paz como aquella y tenía que admitir que me asustaba un poco, el quedarme en silencio con mis propios pensamientos. Aunque mi primera idea no era sobrevivir, de pronto sentí que al fin podía relajarme y lentamente me dejé caer en la cama y respiré profundamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que les guste.

A los lectores, tengo que advertirles que éste es un fic que me fue pedido. Por lo tanto, no será el típico sevmione donde todos terminan felices. Es un fic _"oscuro"_ por así decirlo y hay también, muerte de uno de los personajes principales *no les diré quién, hasta que no sea el momento* así que es preciso que lo sepan con anticipación.

Espero que les guste. Voy de volada, así que debo la contestación de los comentarios, pero los he leído atentamente. Les dejo besos y mi eterno cariño.

Capítulo 1: Longbottom.

La segunda vez que desperté, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en una habitación totalmente diferente. Un amplio pasillo con camas por doquier y junto a mí tenía dos camas que creí, estaban desocupadas. Me dio la impresión de que alguien se encontraba sentado a los pies de mi cama y ojeaba una revista. Un par de gafas redondas y túnicas verde esmeralda que por un momento, me pareció poder reconocerlas vagamente.

Al notar que estaba despierto, la mujer a los pies de mi cama, me sonrió y se puso en pie de inmediato, para sentarse más cerca. Se veía cansada en cada una de las arrugas de su frente pero no quería entrar en tediosos detalles, así que me guardé mis opiniones.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Minerva? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No me digas que viniste a comprobar si estaba muerto, para ofrecerle mi puesto a alguien más.

\- Los medimagos recién te trajeron. Ya que despertaste, estás en una sala de cuidados medios. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, tonterías. - dijo y a continuación colocó la revista sobre un pequeño carro con ruedas, donde me pareció ver lo que seguramente era mi cena y un par de pociones. - ¿No crees que si fuera a despedirte, al menos tendría la decencia de esperar a que te recuperaras? ¡Vaya que las pociones sí que son efectivas. Prácticamente te ves como nuevo! Y es mucho decir, ya que estuviste mucho tiempo en coma. ¿Tienes todos tus recuerdos intactos?

Hice un gran esfuerzo para sentarme y Minerva no tardó en levantarse nuevamente e inclinarse sobre mí, para acomodar mis almohadas y nivelarme a la altura de su rostro. Tenía un extraño perfume, rosas o algo similar.

\- Sólo recuerdo a Nagini y lo demás es oscuridad para mí. Sin embargo, sé quién soy. Recuerdo que el señor tenebroso había tomado el castillo.

\- Años atrás.- me dijo y asentí, llevando una de mis manos hasta una de mis mejillas y rascándome una extraña comezón. Minerva negó con la cabeza y no tardó en tomar mi mano entre las suyas. - No hagas eso, Severus. No debes tocar la cicatriz o podrías hacerte daño.

\- ¿Cicatriz? Pensaba que Nagini me había mordido en el cuello. Ahora que lo pienso, sí recuerdo hablar con Potter y entregarle mis memorias. Eso nada más.

\- Pues, al principio, los colmillos de la serpiente te arañaron en varios lugares y antes de clavarse en el cuello. Tu oreja, tu mejila y finalmente el cuello. - respiró y no sé por qué me incomodó su mirada sobre mi cuello, seguramente viendo la terrible marca que Nagini me había dejado. Pensé en cubrirla pero no tenía idea de con qué. - Y sí, Harry nos contó sobre tus memorias y es por ello, que te convertiste en una persona muy respetada.

 _¿Celebridad?_ Debí haber hecho una mueca de sarcasmo puesto que Minerva cerró los ojos, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a sonreír como si ya se lo esperara. La gente y sus tonterías, haciéndote celebridad por las razones más ridículas. Como si yo hubiese hecho alguna cosa importante. Sólo había jurado proteger a Potter, puesto que Albus Dumbledore me había manipulado en vida y no me había dado otra opción.

\- Sabía que no te gustaría, yo sólo cumplo con decírtelo por si algún escritor del Profeta, se aparece de pronto para hacer tu biografía. Pensábamos que morirías, así que Harry hizo colgar tu retrato en la dirección, además de nombrar a uno de sus hijos con tu nombre.

\- Eso he oído. Parece que llevo años durmiendo. De haber estado consciente, Potter no lo habría ni pensado.

\- No seas así, Severus. Más bien, deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Antes de que pudiera responder alguna cosa, una ruidosa conversación nos interrumpió. Minerva se puso en pie de inmediato y caminó hasta un grupo de personas que no podía distinguir desde donde estaba. Me pareció que uno de ellos era una mujer y su rostro se me hizo muy familiar de pronto. Como si hubiese visto su cara, pero en el cuerpo de alguien más. Alguien más pequeño y joven.

\- Ven, Alice cariño, volvamos a la cama. - una anciana y con un extraño sombrero que tenía un ave disecada en la punta, sostenía uno de los brazos de aquella mujer que se me hacía tan conocida y la guiaba cuidadosamente, hasta una cama a mi lado. - tienes que descansar.

Una vez que se sentó, me sonrió como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida. Parpadeé un par de veces, mirando a Minerva, quien debió entender mi pregunta silenciosa.

\- Severus, ella es Alice Longbottom. Es la madre de Neville, ¿lo recuerdas? Y su abuela, Augusta. Neville no debe tardar en llegar, normalmente se queda un tiempo con su padre.

¿Neville? Me sonaba muy familiar, mi mente parecía lenta de a momento. Mientras trataba de hacerme una imagen mental de ese chico o chica, dos personas más entraron y un hombre pasó a ocupar la otra cama vacía, que estaba a mi lado. Un muchacho que no debía tener más de 23 o 24, sostenía la mano temblorosa del hombre y murmuraba palabras que no podía oír.

\- Neville, veo que tu padre ha mejorado de ese terrible catarro que tuvo hace unos días. - dijo Minerva y el joven se dio la vuelta, de tal modo que pude contemplar mejor su cara. Se encontraba de pie, a pocos centímetros de mí, mirando a Minerva y sonriendo débilmente. - Frank es un hombre muy fuerte, sabía que muy pronto lo superaría.

Ese rostro, recordaba a cierto niñito como él y al que siempre molestaba durante clases. Qué curioso que recordara todo lo malo que había hecho y muchas otras cosas ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea.

\- Estaba muy preocupado, pero me alegra que así sea. - dijo el joven y Minerva volvió a bajar la vista en mi dirección.

\- Qué suerte que tienes, Severus. Tu cama está junto a las camas de los padres de Neville.

Al decirlo, ambos nos sostuvimos la mirada y por su expresión mientras lo hacía, entendí que él si me recordaba. Y seguramente también recordaba todo lo malo que le había hecho durante su época como estudiante, pero ya no podía volver atrás.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, profesor Snape. - me dijo y también me dio la impresión de que parecía un poco avergonzado de que pudiera ver el estado de sus padres.

Jamás había visto cosa semejante y por más que pensara que no tenía que ver conmigo, no pude evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al verlo. La expresión de confusión en ambos, sus rostros pálidos y marcadas ojeras. Un par de sonrisas vacías mientras asentían a lo que Longbottom les decía, pero sin entenderlo en verdad.

\- Es increíble lo que una maldición cruciatus puede hacer, si abusan de ella. - dijo Longbottom, casi para sí mismo, derramando un par de lágrimas sin poderlo evitar. - pero en el caso de mis padres, no hay forma de que tengan una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

Por un momento no pude entender lo que quiso decir, hasta que lo pensé en detalle. ¿Acaso deseaba él, mi muerte? No podía culparlo en verdad, supongo, luego de todo lo que había hecho. Me hacía sentir culpable, por primera vez en toda mi vida, aparte de aquel día que insulté el nombre de la mujer que amaba, puesto que no tenía ni idea de todo aquello por lo que había pasado, mientras yo lo torturaba. Le odiaba puesto que pudo haber sido él y no Potter, puesto que pudo haber salvado la vida de Lily, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que mi odio no tenía ni una pizca de sentido.


End file.
